1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved arrangement for fastening the side plates of a switching mechanism cage to the insulated base of an electric switching apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, the side plates of the switching mechanism cages of electric switching apparatus are riveted to each other by means of spacers, and are interconnected by a fastening screw connection and threaded sheet metal components (which are disposed between the side plates and include projections which protrude through cut-outs from the side plates in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axes thereof) to the base of the apparatus. Such prior art assemblies are, however, generally complex, expensive to fabricate, and are subject to shrinkage at the apparatus base which is not compensated for.